One Huge Mistake
by Mrs.Cullen32
Summary: The Cullen's did something unforgivable to Bella Swan, now years later she returns having to face the ones who lead her to flee from what was her home. What will happen when she sees Edward again, can she forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Staring into the eyes of those who wronged me was something I didn't plan on doing for a long time yet here I was, surrounded by those I was certain loved me, my beloved Jasper and Emmett. Across from me stood my worst nightmare the Cullen family. When I fled Forks because of them, because of _all_ of them, I promised myself I would not give up. Then there was my _father_ the man who was supposed to stand by **ME** yet he took their side. Then my eyes landed on the one person who brought my whole life down, my lovely sister Tanya. The sneer on her face was something I had grown accustomed to seeing pasted on her face. "Lovely to see you all." I said confidently. Silence ensued.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I sat staring blankly at the white wall in front of me. I could hear Jacobs sobs. Dr. Gerandy had just informed us of his illness. I still couldn't understand how something like this could happen to him he was such a strong guy I mean he was almost seven feet tall! I wrapped my arms around him and tried my best to make him feel better. A couple of moments afterward he stood up wiped the tears off his face and strode out of the doctor's office. I rushed after him. "How are you feeling Jake?" I whispered somehow I couldn't get my voice above a rough whisper, perhaps it was the sobs I was holding in. "Am I okay?" he questioned, "I just found out I have less than a month to live and your asking me if I am okay?" he demanded. Jake had been my best friend for a long time, when mom left Tanya, Charlie and me Jake had been my constant companion up until now at 15. "I'm sorry Jake." I whispered. We had continued walking and made it outside to the parking lot of the hospital. We stood next to a black Mercedes which I immediately recognized as Carlisle's my boyfriend Edward Cullen's father. Jake surprised me at that moment by crushing me into a warm embrace. As I was hugging him I felt his body tremble with sobs he was holding in. Jake, being my senior by four years had always been stronger than me but now seeing him like this I began to notice just how fragile he was. I heard a car speed away, I turned to see what the commotion was and saw a red BMW racing away.

Jake took me home and stayed at my house for a while. He told me he didn't want anyone to know about his condition apart from Leah his girlfriend and Billy his dad. I agreed. We were sitting at the table drinking tea when the doorbell rang. Tanya and my father were not here so I rushed toward the door with Jake right behind me. I thrust the door open and looked into the angry emerald eyes of my boyfriend Edward Cullen. At that moment all I wanted was a hug from him, to comfort me from the ordeal I had just gone through with Jake. What I got was definitely not that. He glared at me and Jacob. "So it is true, your such a… a.. whore!" he yelled. I stood there in shock. What the hell was going on. He took one step forward and punched Jake in the jaw. That snapped me out of my trance I ran at him and kicked him in the shin. "Are you crazy what are you doing. Oh my god Jake!" I had just turned and saw the blood pour out of Jake's nose. "Are you okay?" I questioned as I fussed over him. I turned to speak to Edward but he beat me to it. "I don't believe this Bella I though you said he was just your friend? I never want to see you again! Do you get that?" He turned around and left quickly. "Well would you look at that looks like my little sis finally got what she deserves." Tanya my great sister said appearing from nowhere. I glared at her and helped Jake to his feet. He left a couple of minutes later apologizing for what had happened.

I sat on my bed calling Edward for the millionth time. He continued to ignore me. I had no idea how to convince him that I was not doing anything wrong and that he had just made a mistake. A huge Mistake.


End file.
